


With A Meow And A Belly Rub Luke Knew He Was In Love With The Ball Of Fur.

by destiel_lemmings



Series: Kitten!Muke AU Story Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Normal Luke, Right now it's just fluff, Shifter!Calum, Shifter!michael, Tags will be changed as needed lol, kinda harsh language, kitten!michael - Freeform, like cussing and stuff lol, puppy!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke finds a kitten outside of his apartment he can't help but to pick it up and bring it home when noticing how dirty the kitten. Before he knows it he's a proud owner of a new friend. If only he knew this mischievous kitten would change his life.</p>
<p>Or where Luke is a lonely boy and wishes he had something that could make his home feel more homey and Michael found himself a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends and Nice Snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first ever story. And I came up with this concept at 4 am and I don't really know aha. I just thought this would be cute so here we have a Muke AU with Kitten!Michael. Hope you enjoy!

When Luke found himself wandering around the busy streets of New York he found that he was missing home a lot more then usual. He was used to being around his mom and brothers still even though he had been living in the states for over six months. He missed his family and he was starting to wonder why he even moved. Like yeah sure it was nice to be where he felt more like he fit in with all the people he met but he feels alone without his family. 

By the time he finally noticed he was at his apartment building he tripped over something. Cursing, he stood up and went to investigate the noises he was now hearing after the fall. He must have been to into thoughts that he didn't hear the rustling in the ally. He was a good three feet into the ally when he realized maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Creepy noises, dark ally, a lone boy. Yeah maybe he should just turn around. 

With that he turned around but the noises grew louder. Okay, now Luke was getting a litt-no now a lot more worried. He was almost ready to sprint out of the damn ally when he herd a little squeak. Luke's heart stopped and before he knew it another tiny noise sounded and it sounded more like a tiny meow then anything. By the time he located where it had come from a tiny kitten was standing there. Luke's heart swelled this time instead of spasming out of fear.

By the time Luke reached the kitten it was rolling onto it's back or Luke to rub it's belly. Luke 'awwwed' at the tiny creature before he went to check and see if he had a collar telling the boy where the cute creature originated from. When Luke didn't feel the price of fabric he sighed. He couldn't just leave this kitty on his own, it's dangerous out here. With a huff he stood to he full length instead of crouching and said, "Would you like to come stay with me for a little while? Hmmmm?" When the kitten meowed at him and Luke smiled.

==========================

Luke stumbled through his apartment door with the kitten in his hand. He figured it would be okay to let the kitten stay with him because he already had left over supply's that his friend left when Luke cat sit for him a while ago. Luke had always wanted a cat but he never had the time to stop into a pet store and get one. But now hopefully he had one that he could call his own. Luke set down his keys on the counter and kicked of his shoes. He noticed that the kitty was dirty from being in the ally. 

He set the kitten down on the bathroom floor leaving him to explore while he got the bath water ready. While the water was running and the kitten was exploring Luke decided to change out if his favorite shirt and into something he wouldn't mind getting wet or something, when your giving a cat a bath it's unpredictable. He striped off his shirt and pants and slipped into basketball shorts that were past due to be thrown out and a plain white v neck that he'd had forever.

By the time he was done changing Luke felt eyes watching him. It was weird considering he was the only one in his apartment. He shrugged it off and turned around, he was slightly startled when he found a tiny kitten staring up at him. Just sitting and starting with a slight purr being released form him. Luke sighed heavily and scooped the kitten in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. All the while the kittens purrs grew louder.

Luke kicked the bathroom door shut with his foot and set the kitten down on the toilet while grabbing a towel from the shelf. The kitten watched him from where he sat with gleaming eyes. Luke dipped his hand into the water making sure it wouldn't hurt the young creature, finding that it was the right temperature he slid down onto his knees. It would be easier to wash him if he wasn't breaking his back in the process. He looked over to the animal and called it over. 

Luke went to pick the kitten up and place it in the bath but it had other plans, totally ignoring Luke the kitten jumped into the water and let out a little puff of air. Almost like he was sighing. Luke laughed lightly, he's never seen a cat so eager to take a bath. With that he pulled out the shampoo that was the correct one for the animals age just to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him. He scooped some water in his hands and let it fall lightly over the kitten seeing how he was going to react.

When the kitten pushed up into his hand Luke figured that the cat liked the water. So the boy scooped up up a bigger sum of water and pours it on the kitten. When the kitten was all wet he poured some shampoo into his larger hand and slowly started to lather it into the animals fur. The kitten started to purr while Luke massaged him and Luke laughed lightly. Scrubbing behind the kittens ears and under his chin making his motor even louder. 

Soon Luke had the kitty wrapped in the fluffy towel that he'd gotten before. Luke smiled at the sight, the kitten looked slightly mad that he'd been constricted. Luke couldn't help but to kiss the little ball of fur on the head. When Luke looked back at the creature the same gleam in the eyes appeared again. The kitten started to purr again, and Luke knew he wouldn't be able to let him go. So when the kitten dried off Luke dumped the towel into his dirty basket and crawled into bed with the little bawl of fur. 

Luke looked down on the boy kitten (Luke had figured that out when washing him) and decided that he should probably name him. He looked at him, the kitten had almost a calico look to him but had more colors on him then he'd ever seen before. His main color was a burnt orange color, and he had spots of white, black, grey, brown, and almost a light pink. Luke couldn't believe it, he'd never seen those colors on a cat before. It made him feel special because of how cool this kitty was.

"Hey little guy, what do you say about me giving you a name?" Luke knew he wasn't going to get an answer but he'd ask anyway. "So, how about spot?" The kitten looked up with a grumpy look. "Okayyyy, so that looks like a no. How about a more human name?" The kitten looked a little more pleased. "So how about Dave? Alex? Stan? Jackson?" All each the kitten ignored. With a sigh and one last attempt Luke said "Fine, this is a name I was saving for a dog or something but I don't know it might fit you. How about Michael?" 

With that the kitten jumped up with a happy gleam in his bright green eyes and Luke took that as a yes. The kitten stood up and trotted over to him. Luke figured he could wait to set up the rest of the kitt-no wait Michael's new stuff. Michael jumped up onto Luke's chest and curled into the crook of his neck. Luke released a content breath, and that night ended with a new friend and some very very nice cuddles.


	2. Ripped Sleeves and Missing Food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Luke's new life with the young ball of fur. He finds a few things that are out of the ordinary and that he has a stubborn hungry kitty on his hands. And one of Luke's giggly friends stop by to welcome Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought why not add a second chapter just to kick this off. I really enjoy writing this and I hope this isn't to bad. I'm still figuring out where to go with this, I hope you enjoy!

When Luke woke up that morning he'd actually forgotten about the kitten he'd picked up the night before. It wasn't until he felt tiny paws walking across his abdomen and a slight pinch in his nose where the kitten had bitten him. His eyes shot open at the sudden pain and was met with vibrant green eyes and burnt orange spotted fur. Luke groaned and tried to move the kitten and go back to sleep but he wasn't going to budge. 

"Mmmmm go back to sleep Mikey." Luke groaned out and the kitten looked slightly surprised at the sound of Luke's morning voice. With that Michael jumped off him and ran somewhere else in the apartment. Luke rolled over and glanced at his clock, it was already 11 and he luckily had the day off from his job. He decided that he'd get at least another half hour of sleep and set a alarm on his phone.

===========================

When Luke woke up to the shrilling sound of his alarm he saw Michael no where to be found. He got up from bed still being in the basketball shorts from the night before and wondered into the kitchen. He swore when he went to bed he still had a shirt on but now his bare chest was exposed. He shrugged it off and went to the fridge. He was absolutely starving because he hadn't eaten dinner last night after giving his new pet a bath. 

He was searching for his leftover chinese food from a couple of night ago when he couldn't find the take out box. Luke look from top to bottom of the fridge because that was the best takeout he's ever had and was hoping to relish in it again. When he couldn't find it he gave up and settled on making some eggs and sausage. When going to throw away the trash he noticed something.

On top was empty container from the food he had been searching for. A pout formed in Luke's face when seeing it. Now he defiantly does NOT remember eating it. He picked up the container and it was still slightly warm meaning it was eaten within the last twenty minuets. Luke was now beyond confused and in that moment Michael jumped on the counter in the kitchen. 

When he finally settled down he licked at his paws and around his mouth. Luke dropped the empty container back in the trash and turned to pet Mikey. The kitten leaned into his touched and purred loud. Luke turned back to the stove and started to make his breakfast even though it was 12 in the afternoon. And if Luke started humming and dancing no one had to know.

When Luke finally settled down on the couch in his apartment he realized he still had to set up Michael's stuff. So he went back into the kitchen to set his food down and got the supplies out. He knew his breakfast was probably going to get cold but he felt that Michael should come first. He pulled the empty litter box and litter out from the cabinet and set it up by his small balcony door.

He then grabbed the small bowls left over from cat sitting awhile ago and filled it with food and water for the cute little fur ball. He'd have to thank Ashton later for leaving the stuff behind. When he finally set everything up he turned back to his food. It was now slightly cold from being left alone and plopped back down on the couch. He heard the little pitter patter of feet and Mikey appeared. 

Luke turned on the medium sized tv and started watching Bates Motel, Luke loved this show no matter how fucked up it got and he had no idea why. As Luke sat and at he got indulged in the show he felt a paw tap lightly at his hand holding the form with eggs that he was about to eat. He turned and there Michael was with big pleading eyes.

Luke sighed and turned away, he wanted to give him food but it's not healthy to do that. Mikey would then expect to get it all the time and Luke didn't want that. He once again focused on the Bates and even though he'd already seen this episode he was still on edge about what was going to happen. He was about to eat a piece of sausage when a furry face smashed with his. 

There Michael was trying to steal Luke's food right off the fork. Like found it adorable but also kind of irritating because if the kitten was that hungry then he could just eat his hard food. So he scooped the tiny thing up and brought him to his food bowl, when Michael began to eat Luke turned away and returned to his food. And Luke found that he couldn't make it through the episode because of a food stealing ball of fur.

===========================

Luke pulled one of his favorite baseball tees over his head. His friend Ashton was stopping over for a little while and Luke thought he should probably get dressed. Though Ashton wouldn't mind shirtless Luke he still thought he should. See him and Ash have been friends even back home, they once even dated. But broke up to mutual agreement.

Ashton had found someone else and Luke was okay with that because things were more awkward in the relationship then when they were friends. But anyways he was excited to have Ashton meet his new friend. Ash was so excited when Luke told him that the older boy was bringing him a collar as a special treat. He knew that the boy would love his new little kitty.

While making sure he was decent in the mirror Michael sat on top of the toilet, Luke was glad that his mother always made him put the seat back down otherwise he'd have another bath on his hands. Michael watched him style his hair with careful eyes which was weird, you'd think that they would be confused at the humans behavior but nope the kitten was so sure of himself. 

When Ashton finally knocked Luke was in the living room flipping through channels. He didn't bother to get up because Ashton had a key and this was just telling Luke that he was about to barge in. So when the curly headed boy plopped down next to him immediately snuggling him Luke laughed. He loves cuddling but he would never dare to say it out loud.

After a minuet or five he felt slight scratching at his arm and a little tiny meow was heard. Before Luke could even blink Ashton was off of him and cuddling Michael. He could hear Ashton giggling and smiled he looked at the two and noticed that Michael was getting slightly mad attune curly headed idiot. Within the next second a hiss was released and a sleeve was ripped. Luckily it was Luke's because he'd been taking hold of the kitten.

Luke had a feeling that Mikey was just one tiny grumpy kitty and that he didn't mean to be so bad. So with a kiss on the head and a slight pout from Ashton Luke put the kitten in his room to cool down and he left the door open. Luke walked back into the living room, "Sorry about that Ash. I think he's just still getting use to things around here." Ashton just smiled and pulled Luke into a hug and handed Luke the collar. Luke put it on the table and settled down with Ashton to watch a movie. Only slightly sad about the rip in one of his favorite shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how I planned to end the chapter but I like it. Hoped you liked it! Comments and stuff are welcome :) I apologize for any mistakes, I write on my phone so there's bound to be a few.


	3. Kitty Play Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight into Luke's life and him and Ashton have a kitty play date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary sucks I know aha. But this is basically a filler because I have a slightly big chapter coming up soon. Hopefully you'll like the twist I throw in.

When Ashton left the previous day he made Luke promise that their cats would have a play date. No of course Luke thought this would be cute, but maybe it's too soon? But Ashton's Ash and he already made all the arrangements. 'Its gonna happen tomorrow, and you can't say anything about it. Sorry' that's all he heard when Ashton left. And Luke knew there was no way to get out of it. 

So now he was getting ready for work. Luke wasn't very happy about leaving the kitten alone. He didn't know how Michael was gonna react without Luke at home. But Luke had to go to work no exceptions. So Luke pulled on a pair of slightly worn down black skinny jeans and put back in his lip ring. He decided to start taking it out at night just in case Mikey had to much fun with it (the kitten had taken to playing with it.)

He finally pulled his work shirt over his frame, he loved his job but hates this stupid shirt. Okay so maybe it's just Luke who has this problem but he lost his other shirt and now he stuck wearing this one that's too small on him. Well more his shoulders to be exact, it squeezed them awkwardly and it was way more form fitting then he wanted it to be. 

He always get a size bigger but when he first started this was the shirt he got. But he immediately got the size bigger. Wiggling uncomfortably he stalked out of his room and there was the Michael sitting on the counter waiting for him. Just seeing Michael made him smile. Luke scoped him up in his hands and lifted him slightly into the air and went to kiss Michael's head. 

All of the sudden Luke felt the tiny pads of the kittens feet pushing against his mouth. The kitten obviously didn't want any kisses today so Luke just kissed the pads of his paws. That seemed to make Michael even more frustrated and he pushed harder against Luke's face. Luke laughed lightly and gently set the disgruntled animal back down. Luke had a feeling Mikey knew he was leaving for work soon.

"Heyyy buddy, I'm gonna have to go to work today but I promise I'll be home realllll soon!" Luke said in a cooing type of voice. Mikey looked up at him confused at first then with a sad look. Luke once again lifted the feline in his arms and gave him a snuggle. He didn't want to leave him. But he had to so he put a little more food in the animals dish, grabbed his keys, and made his way to the booming shop. 

===========================

Finally Luke was free, don't get him wrong he loved working at the Hoods' Music shop/Comic shop. But it was a long day, the bosses son was supposed to come in today but he flaked out so Luke was left alone. Having to deal with the rush of costumers that day. He didn't like him very much because whenever he was scheduled he would never show up, Luke's only seen him once when he was getting off his shift but other than that never.

Luke texted Ashton saying that he was on his way home and the sandy blonde boy responded okay. So when Luke finally arrived at his apartment he slipped of his shoes and located his sweet little baby. The little kitten was sleeping right in the middle of Luke's queen size bed. He gently scooped him up and carried him into the living room, he hated to wake Michael up but he had to get him ready for his play date.

Luke gently sat down and put Michael in his lap while grabbing the collar Ashton gave him. When he leaned back he saw cloudy green eyes looking at him with a sleepy expression. Luke petted Michael behind his ears and slipped the collar on. Michael didn't seem to happy with the choice of color, pink, Ashton told it was the last color in his size so Luke didn't care. 

Luke moved Mikey off his lap and set him on the couch and played with him. He scratched at his belly which soon turned to his hand play wrestling the kitten. And before Luke knew it Ash was there with a grey crate by his side. He set it down and opened the gate while the new cat was welcomed to Luke's apartment. This want the first time Sniffles had been here, And yeah he had no idea why the cats name was Sniffles Ashton was weird.

Sniffles stalked out and to Luke but froze when he saw that there was another fluffy ball in the room. Across from Luke there was a very unhappy kitty. Michael looked uninterested with the other cat in the room. But soon after Sniffs' playfully tackled Michael to the ground they were playing. Shooting off around the apartment causing mayhem. Jumping on top of each other, it honestly was a cute sight to watch. 

With Sniffs' being a big ball of grey fur with a white stripe down his chest and Michael being the tiny kitten he is. They didn't have the hear to split the two up after they got along so well. The night ended with not only a nice kitty play date but a nice sleepover for the two older boys. They didn't have the heart to split the two up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed! I'm soon thinking of doing a chapter of Mikey's POV after the chapter I post next. Let me know if you'd want to see it! :) Also! I once again apologize for any mistakes, phones aren't the best to write on but it's all I got aha.


	4. Play Date Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luke and Ashton woke up they were not expecting what they saw. Since this was Michael's first time getting in trouble Luke lets him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this yesterday but it was Independance Day in the US so my family celebrated. This was not the chapter I was originally going to post but I decided to add another nice chapter before my big one with a twist to it. Hope you enjoy!

When Luke and Ashton woke up they did not expect to find the apartment trashed. Okay so maybe it wasn't completely trashed but when they went to bed last night it did not look like this. Things were knocked down everywhere and there was small rips in the furniture. And right in the middle of the mess were two contently sleeping fur balls. 

The first one to wake up when Luke gasped at his apartment was Sniffles. He slowly stretched and when his eyes landed on the two angry boys he jumped up and ran straight to his crate. Leaving the sleeping Michael on his own. Luke looked around the room seeing the mess once again and heaved a sigh. "Ash, will you help me pick up?" With a nod they started to clean. 

Stuff was knocked down from the counters and tables and Luke couldn't believe that these two cats could get into this much trouble. Okay maybe he expected it from Michael but not Sniffles. Luke's already learned they Mikey's very mischievous but he never thought that Sniffles could do something like this. He had always thought he was a mellow and calm cat. 

As him an Ashton migrated into the living room to pick up in there Michael started to wake up. It first started with a twitch of his small ear, then one giant stretch from a small kitten. And before Luke knew it the kitten was sitting up with sleep still in his body. The kitten yawned and blinked a few time before he realized the two boys in the room were looking at him. 

When he finally did notice the kitten practically smirked at them and ran off into the apartment, and that's when Luke knew that he would have to keep a close eye on his furry feline. And by the time they were done picking up and Ashton had to leave the animals were playing again. So Luke scooped Mikey into his hand so Ashton could grab Sniffles.

Michael squirmed in his hand when seeing his friend be put in his crate but unfortunately for Michael Luke was not going to let him go. So after a while he stopped squirming and went limp in Luke's hand. The only thing moving was his soft belly against Luke's palm. He carried the kitten over with him so he could say goodbye to Ash and Michael sniffed the crate that held his friend. Sniffles stuck his paw out and Michael licked it to say goodbye. 

Then Ashton and the cat were off and that left the two alone in Luke's apartment. Luke decided that he wouldn't punish Michael because that was his first play date/demolish Luke's home spree. And Luke carried him to the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the spare blanket and checked the time, he still had three hours before he had to work so he figured a cuddle session would be great.

With that he switched on the tv and layed down, putting Michael on top of his blanket covered chest and gently kissed his head. He gently pet the kitten and rubbed his tiny paws. As Michael's purrs grew louder the time ticked by and Luke never wanted to leave this position. With his tiny companion sleeping on his chest and his favorite show playing in the background, he knew this unusual kitten would fit in his life perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed, I know this was a lot shorter than normal. And I'm debating on when to upload the next chapter because it will change this story a bit. It adds a twist so this story will pick up faster and not drag along.


	5. Confusion and Heartbreak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's notices things are changing and when he gets home from work his heart is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the chapter that's going to change the direction of the story.... Please don't kill me aha. Hope you enjoy?? Oh and this is a little rough since I had to change t a little so sorry if it's horrible.

When Luke took this kitten he thought It'd be easy, and that Michael would adjust perfectly but for some reason he was more of a hassle the other cats. Michael is extremely like majorly picky. Not only about the food he eats but who he's around. He only likes Luke and Ashton. So it's harder than originally thought and yeah Luke understands that kittens can be picky but he's never dealt with one to this extent. 

Luke also noticed that things in his apartment were different. Things were moving and changing and it was making him confused. One day when he came home from work he found that some of his clothes were moved around and a pile of them, like a whole outfit, had just been sitting clumped on the ground. The only other thing in the room was Michael. 

And one thing he majorly notice was that his shower supplies were seriously draining. He was a broke boy on a certain budget and he didn't have all the money in the world to replace the items that were running out. Like shampoo and shower jell and stuff. And to say the least Luke is just confused. But he loved his kitten.

It had grown a little but not much from the month he had gotten him which was weird. By now he should have gotten at least a little bigger, but Luke wasn't complaining seeing as he could still cuddle and hold the ball of fur perfectly. Luke could tell that Michael liked it here, he basically took the apartment over. A few weeks previous Luke went to the pet shop and picked up a few cat toys so the kitten wouldn't be bored while Luke was at work. 

And now whenever Luke goes to put on his shoes or pick something up off the floor he'd have to check for a cute little toy mouse or a ball with a bell in it. No matter how many times Luke steps on a toy in the middle of the night he couldn't find it in his heart to regret what he did. He has fallen even more in love with Mikey now then the first belly rub in the ally way. 

Now the once cold and boring apartment was filled with life all thanks to the tiny fluff ball that is Michael. So when Luke came home to an empty apartment one day his heart stopped. Luke frantically searched for the unusual calico kitten, whose fur had grown an even brighter pink spot lately, but to no avail. Michael was no where to be found.

When Luke finally stopped looking in the other rooms for the hundredth time he went to sit on the couch in the living room for a breather. That's when Luke noticed that his balcony door was slightly open, but open enough for the kitten to squeeze through he had idea how that'd happened. Luke ran over to the sliding door and opened it enough to squeeze through. 

Luke was saddened when realizing that this was how the kitten had gotten out. He was only on the first floor, meaning not on the ground but slightly above it, so even with the hight the animal would still safely land. Luke slumped as tears filled his eyes and he slowly treaded back into his apartment. Luke had no idea how to handle this. He loved that cat so much and for him to just disappear broke his heart. 

He knew only on person he could call to help him get through his kitty running away. He slumped to the kitchen where he had left his phone by his keys and picked it up. Luke had no idea how to explain this to Ashton. He opened up the text message app so he could actually tell him what happened instead of blubbering like a baby.

—To The Giggly Monster  
Ashton help me  
•From The Giggly Monster   
What's up mate?  
—To The Giggly Monster  
I'm almost positive Mikey ran away, pls come over  
•From The Giggly Monster  
Oh shit, not our baby! Fuck, yeah I'm gonna be on my way rn. I promise. 

And that's how the boys spent the night crying over a kitten, in Ashton's arms Luke laid while trying to get through a movie. Some would say it's crazy to get so worked up from just an animal but this was Luke's first ever pet and Ashton loves Mikey just the same as his own kitty. His mum never let Luke have an animal before that's why he wanted him so badly. And if Luke slept with the slider door open hoping that Mikey came home no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in the corner* Sooooo what do you think? Oh and now that I've uploaded this would you like to see a chapter with Michael's POV?????? let me know! It's roughly an hour till Ashton's 21 in my timezone and I am so not ready!


	6. Old friends and Panic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wanders and meets up with an old friend and loses track of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here we have it! Mikey's POV. Sorry this took so long I just had to make sure this is how I wanted to direct the story. Enjoy!

When Michael left the apartment he thought it'd only be for a few hours and god it felt good for Michael to stretch his legs again. Don't get him wrong, he loves living with the dopey blonde that never told him his name. But man he could only be trapped in that apartment for so long. He left around noon exiting through the balcony in his kitten form. The drop wasn't very big and he landed safely.

He had to be careful, his size made it difficult to roam. He tried to stick towards walls and avoid people. He didn't want anyone picking him up and taking him home, he was Luke's (he at least thought his name was Luke.) At least for the time being. When he finally ducked into the ally way where Luke picked him up was when he was able to shift. Now this is what he's talking about. 

His legs were slightly wobbly but when he steady on two feet he felt a lot better. He was only able to be in this form when Luke was out of the house and now that he was able to roam around was even better then the apartment. His cat senses were still in full gear and it made it a little difficult to focus. But soon adjusted, he searched for his backpack that he hid the day when Luke got him and grabbed his clothes out.

He felt a lot better being outside. He knew Luke was getting suspicious just like everyone else but he didn't care he kind of hoped that this would be his proper home, but who knows. He wandered around the streets for a while, when he finally decided he'd go see an old friend. He knew the boy would be at the shop because his damn family owned it. 

By the time he got there it had already been an hour That he left home. But when Michael entered the shop he did not expect to see Luke there. Like shit, he didn't know he worked there so he quickly looked for Calum. When seeing that he was not there he tried to escape the shop but all of the sudden Luke tried to talk to him. Michael navigated around him running a hand through his bright pink hair and left.

'That was close' he thought. Michael was even more paranoid with Luke, like yeah he knew the boy wouldn't recognize him but it was still sketchy. Since he couldn't find Calum at the shop he guessed that he'd be at home so he'd stop there.   
He knew Calum was probably worried about him but knew that the boy was used to it by now. By the time he made it to the doorstep the door was thrown open and Michael was wrapped in strong arms. 

When Calum let go he led Michael inside. See the Hoods knew what Michael was, after all they took him in when he was just a kid. Plus they'd be hypocrites if they judged Michael when Calum was a shifter too. They never really understood it but just went along with it and accepted it. Calum's parents usually try to keep him home as much as possible because he subconsciously shifts and they don't want that happening in public.

So when they finally settled down on the bed in Calum's bedroom they started talking about what Michael's been up too. Michael always tells Calum if he's staying with someone new even if the boy doesn't approve of it. But when Michael talked about Luke his eyes lit up and Calum didn't have the heart to make it dim. Even when he realized it was one of his 'coworkers'. 

Before either of the boys knew it it had become dark. Michael slightly panicked but when Calum told him to stay the night he felt he had to. His missed his brother. So they shifted into their other forms, Michael his kitten since it was his favorite even though he could be any size, and Calum to a medium sized puppy with white spots and a dark grey body with killer brown eyes. 

They curled up together just enjoying each others company, feeling the presence of one another again was great. Michael wished he could do this all the time. Just come and visit Cal, but it was very risky and he knew that tomorrow there was gonna be trouble. But he'd figure that out later. Right now he just curled into Calum's larger belly and fell asleep with a purr being left in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hope you like the new direction. I dropped hints in other chapters if you caught on. I'll be editing the tags soon. And tell me if you want it back in only Luke's POV or if you want it to be a mix of each other's and if you want the next chapter to be in Michael's POV too. I'd really love your feedback!


	7. Distractions and Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal helps Calum distract his mom and then he realized how the hell is he supposed to get back inside his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a really bad summary. But yeah I decided to do a part two in Mikey's POV. It's also 2:30 in the morning and I realized I can't spell lol. But anyways I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took me so long to update!

When Michael's green eyes opened the next morning he knew that it was still incredibly early. Well at least for Luke and him. They usually woke up around 10:30/11:00 and it was only 8:00. He noticed that somehow in his sleep he ended up spreading over Calum's neck. It didn't look like he minded though because the pup was sound asleep. So Michael stretched and decided to get up.

He slipped trying to get down from Calum's neck and landed with a tiny thud. He let out a little squeak from the unexpected fall. He quickly glanced back at Calum and was thankful he still had not woke up. Michael stretched his small legs out and let out a yawn. He decided not to shift back yet because then he'd have to find clothes and that's to much work for him.

He trotted over to Calum's bedroom door and saw it was almost all the way closed, Calum's parents must have done it the night before. He scratched lightly at the tiny crack and after a while it slowly moved open. His bright green eyes surveyed the hallway. Its been so long since he's been here, let alone in his kitten form, so it looked weird from the new-ish angle. 

He decided to go down stairs and just wander around until Calum woke up. He slowly stumbled down the stairs having a bit of a hard time with his small legs but finally made it. He let out a triumphant meow without realizing it and before he knew it he was scooped up in someone's arms. He was startled at first because the only one who's picked him up recently was Luke. 

But when he realized it was just Mrs. Hood he cuddled into her embrace. He started to purr when she scratched behind his ears as she said hello and Michael meowed back. She carried him into the living room and sat down with him. For a while they just sat in silence, her petting him and a loud purr only breaking the silence. Before heavy foot steps broke down the stairs and they were met with a shifted Calum. 

"Hey, sorry I have to cover someone's shift they're sick or something." Calum said. His mom looked slightly startled, "But Calum, you just spent all of last night shifted do you really think it's a good idea to go to our shop today?" Michael knew that she hated when he went in, no matter what se constantly worried about it. "Yes mom, it's not like I have a choice no one else wants to come in and I'm kinda at default being that I am the owners son you know?" He laughed lightly. 

Michael decided to help Calum break the tension and meowed lightly while distracting Mrs. Hood. She loved cuddling Michael when he's in his kitten form. She picked him up and Calum said thank you with his eyes and headed into the kitchen to grab some food before getting ready for work. Michael decided that he should probably head back to Luke's.

He headed back up to Calum's room so he could find clothes for his journey. He certainly wasn't about to got the whole way home as a kitten. So he stole a old band shirt that Calum had once taken from him and put back on his old jeans. He decided that he'd walk Calum to work and then go straight home, or well to Luke's home. They headed out and when they reached the shop Calum decided that Michael just had to come in.

Michael didn't like the idea because he just saw Luke here the day before. It was growing close to the time Luke would be here so he got even more nervous and told Calum he had to go. Calum pouted slightly but made him promise to come see him again. Michael said yes anyways knowing that it was risky. He quickly left the shop and followed the familiar path and stopped into the ally way.

He undressed and shifted back. And shook his fur out. Every time his shifts his pink spot grows darker. It happens every time he dyes his hair, that's why he had such unusual fur, but on the bright side it means that the hair dye last twice as long because of the whole shifting situation. He started to make his way home when he realized, how in the hell was he supposed to get back into the apartment.

He wasn't really thinking about it when he left and oh god he was SO fucked. But he knew that he still had to go home. He slowed his pace when he saw the apartment building come into his view. He noticed that the balcony door was still open as that was super fucking good. Now he just had to find a way to get up there. He noticed that there was a small tree kinda by the balcony.

He knew it wouldn't match perfectly but it didn't hurt to try. He slowly climbed up the tree almost falling a few times. Man, he was not good at this in human form so it was even worse in kitten form. Lucky his nails made it so he didn't almost die a million times. He finally made it to a branch that would get as close as possible to his destination. It slightly wobbled with every step he took.

His nerves grew more with each step, he never had to do anything like this before. And with one final breath he took a giant leap. It was a good foot or two away from the balcony and he hoped that he would he able to close the distance. His tiny legs flailed a little as he flew in the air and his eyes water with the suddenly dryness that overcame them. And suddenly it stopped and all that could be heard was a thud.

He looked down and was so relieved that he was actually alive. He let out a tiny meow out of pride and stood there for a second. Taking everything in, after all it's not everyday he almost dies jumping onto a balcony. He decides that he's had enough of a breather and struts to the door still radiating with pride. When he goes into the bedroom of the apartment he didn't expect to see both Luke and Ashton sitting up and looking at him. Michael just had one thought, oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So let me know if you want me to go back to just Luke or do it in a patterns of Luke's and Michael's POVS. I apologize for any mistakes I just wanted to upload ASAP for you guys. Comments and Kudos are welcome! :)


	8. Scolding and Relief, Well Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up to Ashton but still no Micheal. When he asks Ashton to retrieve his phone his dreams come true but his worry is not relived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there again. It's Luke's Birthday for me and I'm was so not ready for it just like I wasn't ready for Ashton's birthday. But anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

When Luke woke up that day to Ashton running his hands through Luke's hair and another rubbing his back he felt like everything was fine. That was until Ashton gave him a sad smile and it all rushed back to him. Mikey, his poor baby kitty, was gone. Luke's eyes teared up at the thought once again. He didn't know why he was getting so upset about this, it's not like he lost a life long pet.

But still it felt like Michael was going to be in Luke's life a lot longer that he was. Ashton without saying a word go up from the bed, Luke knew he probably was going to the bathroom or something but it still made him sad. The one thing that really made his apartment home, the little, tiny, and grumpy feline made Luke feel like he wasn't so lonely and now the feelings are all back. 

Before he could get to lost in his thoughts Ashton came back in with two mugs in his hands, Luke could only assume that it was hot chocolate because that's what Luke always drinks when he's sad. "Luke, I think you should call in today. I don't think it's a good idea for you to work today. It's only about 7:00 so you still have time to call." Luke just nodded his head at Ashton's words, to exhausted to protest.

He called on Ashton's phone since he already had it in his hand. And after a long while of them laying in bed drinking their drinks in silence Luke got curious as to where his was. He searched for his phone for a minute before realizing he must have left it in the living room. He sighed, he really did not want to get up right now. He was just so exhausted from the night before and being worried about Mikey.

So he looked up at Ash with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, which was really good since his eyes were slightly teary, and asked "Hey Ashhhhhh, will you please go get my phone from the living room?" He ended the question with a slight smile. When he saw the small Ashton got back up and went into the living room. When Luke heard a slight gasp he started to get worried, "Ash? Ashton! Are you okay?!" 

By the time he was almost out of his door way he was pulled back into the room. Ashton looked like he'd just seen the most saddest and scariest thing in the world simultaneously. "Umm Luke I think I just saw Mikey. And he may it may not have been trying to jump on the balcony and I think he made it but I have no clue. And oh my god Luke this is crazy."

When Ashton finally stopped talking to catch his breath and trying to relax on his spot on the bed he pulled them down onto is when the little kitten himself came in. Luke studied him for a minute, he look just as fine as he did yesterday, but when the kitten spotted both the boys he froze in his tracks. It was almost like the kitten and boys had a staring match. 

Luke jumped off the bed and race over the the tiny thing. "Oh my god Ash he's back! He's really back! Wait no I'm kinda mad at you Michael, I was worried sick. How could you leave like that, I have been worried all night! Where were you? You know what I'm just happy you're back so so so happy." Luke kissed the kitten all over and carried him to the bed. Ashton laughed at his reaction.

But nonetheless the older boy leaned down to rub the little kittens belly. Luke laughed at Mikey's reaction to Ashton's hand. He purred and became dead weight on the bed. That's when Luke notice that the pink spot had grown even brighter, that confused Luke. How could it grow brighter, like he thought it was just a random spot but now it looked like it was dyed.

But none of that mattered right now, all he knew that his kitten was back an he couldn't be more happier. He was so relived to see that Mikey was not hurt, now he was just confused. Where did the kitten go last night? If he knew his way home why didn't he come back last night? Luke was relived but at the same time the knot of worry in his stomach didn't let up. He didn't know why but he knew that some things were going to change now. And he didn't know if that was good but he sure hoped it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions to add into this story feel free to say and I'll look at them! I'm always open to new ideas! I hope you've enjoyed, comments and kudos are always welcome!


	9. Netflix and Dinnertime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though there's something different ever since Mikey returned Luke still loves him the same. The spend the day in bed and time flies by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo that's a horrible summary lol. Sorry for posting late I try to post at least within tree days apart from each other. But anyways 5sos's new song came out! I love it, it reminds me of the music I grew up on. But I also include one of my older favorite bands in here so check them out. This chapters mostly fluff lol.

Luke knew something was really different now that Mikey had returned. It's only been about three days and just something in the air was different. It was weird to think about this because Michael was only a cat, right? Like there should be nothing different about this. But yet it did feel different, no matter how hard Luke tried to ignore the knot in his stomach he couldn't. 

But that didn't stop him from cuddling and taking care of his kitten at all. He knew that no matter what would happen he would still love his kitten the same no matter what. Right now Luke and the kitten were lounging on Luke's bed. Luke didn't have to go into work that day, his boss called him and told him there was a mix up and to many people were scheduled for today.

But that just meant that Luke was able to sleep in and relax all day and that made him very happy. He was scrolling through his phone trying to avoid going on his Netflix app. He had gotten hooked on a show that was a little bit older called Parks And Recreations. Luke has been binge watching it ever since he found it two days ago. Luckily the episodes were short so he was at least almost on the third season. 

He couldn't resist any longer and finally opened the app. He didn't know why he liked the show, maybe it was the different array of characters that make the show. But it was something. All the characters had a certain spunk to them, as he clicked on the show Mikey climbed on Luke's back so the boy could lay on his side and Mikey could still watch.

It was probably a funny sight to see but ever since he started this show this a how it worked. And sometimes Luke felt like Michael was actually watching the show and laughing along. But that wasn't possible, he was a cat so yeah that's totally not possible. After a while Michael moved down by the little nook that Luke's stomach and leg made when he props his leg up.

Luke saw that the kitten was trying to go to sleep and noticed it had grown late. It was now about 7 in the night. He found it crazy how 4 hours could go by so fast. He figure he should go find something to eat and feed Mikey. So he rearranged the kitten so he was on Luke's mound of pillows and blankets and kissed his tiny head. He couldn't resist and also kissed kittens tiny nose.

Luke didn't feel like making a whole meal so he just threw in a cheap pizza he got at the grocery store. Luke started singing a song that got stuck in his head the other day at work. He couldn't remember the artist but he overheard the bosses son arguing with another worker saying it was a 'classic' and 'how could you not love Into The Ocean? Are you dumb?'

Luke tuned them out because he wanted nothing to do with where that conversation was heading. Luke really didn't know the song that well but the chorus he knew. So with that Luke started singing and before he knew it he was looking up the rest of the lyrics. He hadn't heard of it before so googling the lyrics he knew would work. Within a few seconds Luke found the artist, Blue October.

He quickly pulled up the lyrics and started to try it out in his own. He has always been interested in making music but he never had any time. He cleared his throat and started, "I'm just a normal boy, who sank when I feel overboard. My ship would lave the country but I'd rather swim ashore....." after he got the flow of the song it was going really great. He loved the way the song was written and performed so he decided he'd have to look them up later. 

Then the timer for the food went off, so he pulled it out and got Mikey's food ready, he started to measure his food because the kitten was going through it mighty fast and he wasn't growing any. So now Luke monitored it very closely. After both of them got done eating, which was very fast due to wasting the day away on Netflix, and they settled back down in Luke's bed. 

Luke plugged his phone in snuggled down into bed. They both have had enough Netflix for today. Instead Luke just scooped his sweet but grumpy little baby in his arms and snuggled him lightly. Luke knew that no matter how bad things were as long as he had Mikey he would be fine. Because after all the sweet kitten had become his home. And that would never change....hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo how do you like it???? Yes Ashton and Luke are going to find out very VERY soon! I promise! I also found out a few days ago that I'm going to ROWYSO and I'm estatic. But anyways you guys should check out Blue October I loved them when I was younger and I love them now! As always Comments and Kudos are welcome! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Work and Strangers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke end his shift at work with Calum and when he gets home he is shocked at what or rather who he finds in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy so another horrible summary lol. I'm so excited for this chapter that it's almost 2 am and I had to finish and post it aha. Hope you enjoy!

Luke whistled while sorting through the isles of his work. He needed to make sure that albums and comics were in their rightful place before he clocked out. He looked over to the front desk where he saw Calum, the boss's son. He had surprisingly started to show up to his shifts with Luke more often. Luke didn't mind, he was actually pretty cool.

Luke finally sorted through the final stack of albums and went towards the back room to clock out. He grabbed his stuff out of the small lockers that the workers were provided and went to leave. But he noticed Calum in the room to so he decided to talk with him for a few moments. When Calum asked him if he wanted to get lunch Luke politely refused and said that he had someone waiting at home.

Calum got confuse before Luke explained Michael, but after he did Calum's eyes got a little twinkle to them and that kinda weirded Luke out but he didn't comment. Instead he opted for Calum's phone number so they could have a redo lunch date, Calum was more then happy to exchange numbers. And then Luke set off home with Calum's number and a smile on his face.

\------------------------------------------

Luke slowly stumbled up the stairs to his apparent and was relived when he saw his door. He was so ready to lay down with Mikey and take a nap, he took the key out of his jacket pocket and finally opened the door. He called out for his sweet little kitten but Michael never came. Luke figure that he was sleeping or something. So Luke set off to the bedroom, he was dying to get his uniform off.

What he did not expect to see was a fucking stranger laying in HIS bed, wearing HIS clothes. And boy was he not happy about it. He quietly tip toed around the room and into the closet where he kept one of Ashton's old baseball bats and walked back to the bed. He heaved a breath and bellowed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME?!"

He had learned from his brothers that no matter how scared he is he has to put in a brave face and be firm with his actions in these situations. When the words left his mouth the boy shot up, his pink hair in disarray and everywhere. He quickly searched the room and when his eyes landed on Luke he gulped. "I Said, Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" Luke gritted trough his teeth.

The boy finally stood up an Luke could see that although the boy was tall Luke was taller and broader and it made Luke smirk, yeah he totally had a upper hand. He could now thank his brothers for the boxing classes that he took before he left home. But he still held the bat close, he wasn't taking any chances. "Hi, um Luke? Um I have some explaining to d-" 

Before the boy could finish Luke interrupted him, "How the hell do you know my name? What the fuck?!" And without a second though he went after the man. But before he could reach him the boy disappeared and all that was left was a pile of Luke's clothes. 'What the hell!' And before Luke could dwindled on it the pile started moving, and then a tiny meow was heard.

A tiny head popped out and then a body, then Luke saw it was Michael. Luke dropped to his knees, "Mikey, baby, where did you come from? In so confused right now." And then Luke noticed the pink spot in the kittens body was brighter and that it was almost the exact shade of the boys hair that was sleeping on Luke's bed. "What the fuck is going on?!"

All Michael did was meow and a glint show in his eyes, like had never seen it before so he set the kitten down. And all of the sudden Mikey wasn't there, just the boy from before. Luke was to confused to even try to do anything to the boy. He just scooted back across the floor away from where his beloved kitten was and where the now, naked, boy was. Luke once again repeated, "What the fuck is going on?" 

The boy looked at Luke nervously and it made Luke confused why the intruder A) didn't run away when Luke scooted away from him and B) why his cat is missing and now there is a flipping boy in his place! The boy opened his mouth cautiously to speak and Luke notice that even in this fucked up situation that the man had beautiful lips. "So I guess I have some explaining to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo please don't kill me! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon I promise! Please give me your feedback and stuff and if you like to see something included here like maybe another ship or anything. As always Comments and Kudos are welcome!


	11. Explanation and Reaction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luke finds Michael in his bed Michael tries to explain the easy way whic doesn't really work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting worse and worse at summarys. So this chapter is kinda rushed cos I wanted to get this part over. But anyways this chaper is longer than the others so enjoy aha. Oh, also human Michael will be 'Michael' and kitten will be 'Mikey'.

"So I guess I have some explaining to do?" Luke just looked up at the intruder. Luke knew this wasn't the time to be thinking that sweet jesus, this boy was actually attractive. And he had most amazing lips Luke had ever seen, even better than Ashton's but shhhh don't tell him Luke said that. The boy cleared his throat and that's when Luke realized that he had been staring. He blushed and made a movement for the boy to go on.

"So um, like, my names Michael. And you kinda already know me. We've been living together for like what 4 or 5 months, I can't really remember." Luke gave the other boy a 'what the fuck are you talking about look' "Okay so maybe that wasn't the best start. I might as well as be blunt about it. My names Michael and I am your kitten." The boy, Michael, gave Luke a nervous smile.

All if the sudden the room was spinning, how is this boy going to come into his apartment and claim to be his fucking cat!? And then he realized something, "Wait you're that one dude that was at my work that one day. Dude are you fucking stalking me cos' do you really think that I'd believe that you are my precious little kitten?" When Luke finished he noticed a light blush on the boys cheeks.

"Okay so yes this sounds really really weird, but yes I am 'your precious little kitten' and I did see you in Calum's shop. That was the same day you thought I ran away ahaha." Luke just looked up at 'Michael' this was way to weird and Luke didn't know how to handle it. This is totally unrealistic right? Like there's no way a teenage boy could be his Mikey. Well Luke guessed that his hair was the same shade as Mikey's spot.

And holy shit, his eyes are the exact same as the ones he looks into every day. No no nonono this can't be happening! This isn't possible, it isn't logical. Like how could this even be happening? He just thought that this was gonna be a normal day but nope. Luke started to heave in heavy breaths. Oh no, this wasn't good. This only happens when he panics. His vision started to turn blurry and all he could see was Michael moving towards him before blackness.

\------------------------------------------

Luke's eyes slowly opened. The blue shining through the darkness where he could see that his bedroom door was shut. A dim light illuminated under it and that's when it all came flooding back, Mikey, Michael, them supposedly they are the same 'person'. He slowly moved around and figured if the weird boy was still here he'd have to deal with him. His legs were still shaky from earlier and he doesn't even know how he ended up in the bed, probably Michael.

He slowly made his way over the door, he had a slight headache and sharp movements only made it worse. He made it into the bathroom across the hall to get medicine to take care of the pain and reduce it to a dull pulse in his temple. He guessed he was once again ready to face the boy who he found sleeping in his bed. When he finally made it to the living room where Michael also was he just sighed, "Tell me everything, and no lying."

"Okay, I guess I owe that to you. So um this is awkward but when I was little I found out that I was different then normal people. I could in fact shift into a cat. Any size, any age it didn't matter. But when my parents found out the truth they were infuriated, luckily a nice family found me and took me in. And now I kinda stay with different people in kitten form until they figure it out? But I really like staying with you Luke, like a lot haha."

Luke was speechless by the end of Michael's long monologue. The newfound information was like a brick to the face. So maybe Michael was telling the truth. It kinda made Luke's heart hurt at what happened to him in the past. But Luke would find more out later but for now he needed to make sure he was telling the truth. "Prove it. Show me you're telling me the truth. I need you to show me."

"Okay, but be ready to be amazed when you see your 'precious little kitten'." Michael said trying to lighten the mood. Luke cracked a small smile and shifted on the couch while making a hand gesture as if to say 'go on'. Michael slowly stood up and started to shed the clothing he put back on after Luke passed out. Luke couldn't help but to look at Michael's body. He was nicely built, he was tall but his frame was slight small but damn this boy was h-o-t HOT.

Luke tried to act casual as Michael was finally down to his underwear, well more Luke's underwear, but for some strange reason he didn't mind. Luke studied Michael's face and he saw nervousness swimming in his green eyes. Michael sucked in a sigh and before Luke was even ready a kitten was in place of where Michael was. And okay yeah, Luke totally believed him now because there was his little kitten sitting there.

"Oh my god, this is crazy. So you're really him? Wait so that's how my shower stuff keeps disappearing?! And you at my Chinese food that one day! Man that's cold, I was looking forward to eating that! Ugh whatever I guess we should sort this out because I really don't wanna lose my kitten, but at the same time you're still a boy and holy shit this is crazy." By the time Luke was done Mikey was curled up on his lap looking at him. 

By the time Luke comprehended everything he was changing into sweatpants when made his decision. Michael had 'shifted' into his human form so him and Luke could talk better. "Okay so I'm super tired, BUT you can stay here for as long as this works. But you'll have to get a job because I can't keep replacing everything on my own. This is really weird to me but we'll work this out. Because I've grown really attached to you, just don't be weird ahaha."

"Thanks Luke, I really like it here and I really didn't want to leave. And I'm sorry about your Chinese food but it was really good." Michael said with a small smirk. Luke just laughed lightly and he settled down in bed, he had no idea if Michael was going to sleep as a kitten or a boy but it didn't matter. But when he felt tiny indents in the bed he saw Mikey. The pink spot brighter then ever and he cuddled up next to Luke. Even though Luke now knew this was also a boy it didn't stop him. He lightly kissed his head and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, sooo how was it? Please tell me you opinions of this story! I would love some more feedback, other then the regulars. I love you all for reading this story and who actually have it bookmarked and are subscribed to this. The next chapters will probably have more human to human contact but I'll still keep up the kitten stuff!


	12. New Beginnings and Sharing Stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael share stories and after they expose the stuff that they try to block out they decided that indeed they will try this out and start to be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I finished this chapter faster then planned!I've been so excited for this story, now this could be the end of the book and I can try to make this a series or I can continue with this story. Please let me know what you guys think I should do. I can also incorperate Ashton and Calum if you'd like also. Anyways Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a_fangirl_online because your comments make me smile and stuff and yeah aha.

When Luke opened his eyes that morning he didn't expect to feel two arms wrapped around his waist and someone's nose nuzzled into his neck. He knew it couldn't be Ashton because these arms were a little longer and didn't have as much muscle on them. They were still nice and firm and Luke felt like he could lay in them for days. He then remembered what went down last night. 

He turned around in Michael's arms, careful not to wake the boy. At least now he could get a good look at the boy, last night he skimmed over it because of the shock but now he wanted to know the boy his kitten really was. Michael had a light complexion, Luke could only guess from being in his apartment for the past 4 and a half months. His hair was a bright pink like the spot on his kitten, and his face was nicely relaxed.

Luke slowly took in the facial features of the boy. He had a nice strong brow bone on him, not where it was too much but enough that if you were close enough you'd notice it. His closed eyes were fanned with nice dark lashes. His nose was so cute and perfect and like had no idea how that was possible. His lips were the most red and plump Luke's ever seen. Even beating out Ashton's which Luke can't help but compare them too.

Luke had never seen lips so kissable and it made him slightly flustered. Honestly if he didn't have any self control he'd probably had kissed the boy by now, he was stunningly beautiful from head to toe. Luke's eyes slowly traveled down and saw that Michael also had a really nice jaw line and man that was hot. Luke got more curious to see if the boy was clothed or not or if he shifted then put clothes on. 

When Luke saw the light freckles displayed over Michael's chest he blushed, he's being so fucking creepy right now. But hey he's pretty sure Michael's already seen him naked, wait oh god he's seen him naked! He knew he always felt eyes watching him before but now he know that there actually were, Michael was creeping on him! But does that mean he likes what he sees? 

Luke shook his head, he did not need to be getting caught up in these thoughts. Luke's eyes trailed down more and Luke noticed that he'd stolen almost all the blankets leaving Michael with barley any. And he did in fact notice that Michael was naked, the only thing covering him was the small, very very small, amount of blankets Luke left him. Luke blushed and looked away noticing that he was staring for too long.

"You know, it's alright to stare." Michael's voice startled Luke. He must have not noticed when the boy woke up. Now Luke really blushed hard, he tried to splutter out multiple things but nothing would come out. Leaving him to look like a goldfish out of water. Michael laughed lightly, not in a mocking way, and tightened his hold around Luke, Luke turned away to try and make an escape but Michael's arms held him in place. 

He slowly melted into the cuddle and pushed back into Michael. Luke sighed contently when Michael started humming a random tune. It was nice and content just lying in Michael's arms. This was probably the best cuddle he's ever had. After a while of just laying there he decided that he needed to get to know the boy better. He turned around in Michael's arms and was a little stunned when he was smushed even further into the boys chest.

He let out a squeak and snuggled into the boys chest. "Hey Michael?" The boy hummed and it reminded him of Mikey's purr. "Do you think you could tell me your story again, I didn't quite catch it last night." There was quite a bit of silence when Luke realized that this was probably a touchy subject. "I'll tell you mine if you'd like that." He could feel Michael nod against the top of his head and the bit place a kiss there too.

It felt weird to cuddle like this again, the last time he did this was when him and Ashton were dating. Now his and ash's cuddles weren't the same, mostly in Ashton's part. "So I um grew up in a very small town in Australia with my parents and two older brothers. My town was sorta shitty because once you were labeled as an outcast you could never change it. I, was an outcast. School was shitty for me. And um-"

Luke had to take a deep breath he hated talking about his childhood it was horrible and cruel. "And I was bullied a lot. For how I looked, how I acted, and hell even for the way I walked. Everyone found something to pick on me for and it just about ruined me. To keep it simple my family found out about what this kids and myself were doing to me after about 5 years of it happening."

"It was my senior year and they notice that I never left my room to do stuff. That I secluded myself so I could feel safe. And they felt bad but it wasn't their fault you know? Like how were they supposed to know I only had one friend that stuck by me no matter what. I guess I just put on a good mask or something, we never talk about what happened and then when I graduated I decided to move out here." 

"I feel like I fit in here way more then I ever did there, my best friend followed me a few months later and now here I am, spilling my life story out that even Ashton doesn't fully know to a boy who I thought was my kitten but now is a boy. And it's all so confusing." Luke laughed lightly. This was a touchy subject for him as well. He didn't expect all that he said to come out. He's always had a rough time talking about it, even to Ashton.

Luke felt Michael's arms tighten around him, "It's my turn now, isn't it?" Michael giggled a little trying to lighten the mood. Luke smiled and nodded, "Well I was born here, in New York. When my 'mom' popped me out I was completely normal supposedly. They were decent parents up until I was about six. That's when I first started to shift. When they saw me do it they grew disgusted and scared."

"They started calling me names and treating me horribly. By the time I was seven they had thrown me out onto the street. I was fucking seven years old and they threw me out like I was trash. Anyways, I was out living on the street for maybe six months when a nice lady by the name of Joy Hood took me in. They said the knew what I was because of their son Calum. He was like me to, they said that I could stay with them for as long as I wanted."

"And they loved me like I was one of their own. I was able to be me and when I got my piercing and dyed my hair I knew that they wouldn't care because at least I was being me. Then I got curios about the world. So I started this game where I could see how long I could live with someone in kitten for before the figured me out. And honestly you were one of my conquest but living here, with you, I never wanted to leave."

"Luke I want to stay here because even though it feels like were strangers I've never felt more like I've know someone like the back of my hand then you. And I would like to keep staying here if that's okay." Michael laughed nervously, Luke was still stunned by how much this boy had gone through. Like yes, everyone goes through things no matter how little or big they're still things that affect you as a person and Michael has survived through his hardship.

Luke looked up at Michael and untangled his arms he sat up slightly and smile at the nervous boy and said one thing at made the boys entire body scream joy. "Friends?" And Michael pushed away Luke's lifted hand and pulled the boy in a huge hug not caring if he was naked or not. Luke hugged him back just as tightly and heard Michael whisper 'friends'. And he knew getting that kitten wasn't a bad idea before but now he's super grateful that he's the klutz he is and 'found' him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? Like I could end it here and make a little series about their friendship or relationship (wiggles eyebrows) or make a story in Ashton's POV with Calum or something. Idk anyways I hope you enjoyed! And let me know what you think I should do!


	13. Announcement and Authors Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made my decision! Lol

So you may have noticed that a few things are different, this story is now over and it's a part of a series! There will be a sequel to this book and it will pick up off of where this ends. It will carry through their friendship and relationship. And I promise there will be cute kitten Muke moments still! Oh and if you have any request for the book I'm open, I've even incorporated people ideas into this book aha, but I've already have had a request for smut and I have no problem with that. I love peoples input, but yeah let me know about your feeling on smut lol. The sequel will be posted either later today or tomorrow I promise! Thank you for following my through my first story I really appreciated it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and in the mean time if you'd like to read my other stuff feel free. I just posted a Muke smut so check it out. I also have a crappy Lashton smut too it was my first ever piece lol. So all together I have 3 lashtons, 3 Muke, and 1 Cashton one shots. Sooo yeah, thank you for reading!


	14. New Story!

The new story is offically up! It's a short chapter but I just wanted to jump right into it. The sequel is called 'Luke Hugged Him Back Just As Tightly And Heard Michael Whisper 'Friends'' a line from this book sooo yeah go read it if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too horrible! Like I said it's my first ever time writing anything like this so yeahhhhh aha. Comments and kudos are welcome!!


End file.
